In the Rose Garden
by soulmusic678
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi start to secretly date after she stops him from going to France with Eclair. But what happens when a girl finds out? How will the rest of the school react?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**This is my first fan fiction so it may not be that good. There will be more chapters but this is the first so please tell me how to make it better. I hope you like it ****!**

"Haruhi! Where are you my love?" Tamaki yelled. He was looking for Haruhi; the Host club was playing hide-and-seek in the rose garden. Tamaki wasn't it but he still wanted to find Haruhi. After she stopped him from going to France with Éclair, he has been super attached to her. Of course she didn't mind, for once, she liked the attention. The next day Tamaki was over at Haruhi's house at 7:00 in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep that night. He had to see her. Haruhi was up all night too. She realized that she was in love with Tamaki. Tamaki realized the same (that he was in love with Haruhi, not himself. He already knew that). He showed up at her door just as she was about to leave to go see him. So basically they confessed their love for each other right then and there. And now back to the present. "Shhhh! Tamaki I'm over here, but keep your voice down!" Whispered Haruhi. Oh yeah and none of the other Host club members know, ok now back to the story. "Ok!" Tamaki said bouncing over to her. They were hiding in the gazebo. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" Haruhi asked looking back at him. "What? You don't like my arms wrapped around you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "No no, its fine just let go if you hear anyone. Ok?" she said. "Ok. But can we kiss just once?" he asked, grinning. With that Haruhi turned around and kissed Tamaki. Just as this happened Hikaru walked over and saw them kissing. His eyes widened and he immediately ran to tell the rest of the Host club.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You will never guess what I saw!" Hikaru shouted bringing the entire Host club towards him. Except Tamaki and Haruhi of course. "What, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. "I just saw Haruhi and Tamaki kissing!" Hikaru said. Everyone looked shocked, even Kyoya looked surprised. "Right!" said Hikaru. "Wow the boss finally put the moves on Haruhi." Said Kaoru, with a creepy look on his face. "Yeah and the weird thing is, is that Haruhi kissed Tamaki. Not the other way around." At this the Host club member's jaws dropped. "What!" they all said in unison. With all of their mouths still open the Host club saw Haruhi and Tamaki walking up to the group. "There you guys are! We were starting to think you left us out here to die!" said Tamaki as he walked up to the men. They all turned their heads to the two other club member walking up to them. "You guys kissed!" yelled Kaoru. The couple stopped in their tracks. "What?!" shrieked Tamaki. "Yeah I saw you two kissing in the gazebo." said Hikaru. Tamaki turned pale white and so did Haruhi. They both went into the emo corner. They started to whisper to each other. "What do we do?" asked Tamaki. "I don't know!" scolded Haruhi. "Well they know. Should we just tell them we have been dating for a couple of weeks?" asked Tamaki. "I guess that would be our best option." said Haruhi. The couple got up from their emo corner and walked over to the group. "Guys. Haruhi and I have been dating for about four weeks. So now you know." Tamaki said with a smile. "Oh, we just thought you two were fooling around. We had no idea that you two were dating!" said Kaoru. "Kaoru! How could you think that I could just fool around with my beloved Haruhi!" said Tamaki in hurt tone. Haruhi giggled because of his tone. Tamaki smiled at her and put his arm around his shoulder.

*********The next day at the Host club************

It was closing time at the Host club and all the girls were all leaving. The members of the club were leaving too. The only people that were left were just Haruhi and Tamaki.

"So Haruhi we are all alone." Tamaki said approaching the brunette.

"I see that Tamaki." giggled Haruhi. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the waist and pulled her in. He pressed his lips against hers. In mid kiss one of the girls walked in to get her purse that she had left in there earlier. "Ummm. Haruhi, Tamaki, what is going on?" the girl asked as she grabbed her purse. The couple pulled apart as soon as they heard the girl's voice. "Ummmmmm….Uhhhhhhh….." the girl ran out of the music room.

**Oooooooo cliff hanger! Please review! **


End file.
